Use of personal communication devices, such as cellular telephones, Blackberry® wireless devices, wireless personal data assistants (PDAs), text messaging devises and wireless pocket PC's has increased rapidly in the last few years. As usage has increased, new problems have arisen. It is now recognized that use of personal communication devices by drivers of vehicles (car, truck and public transportation alike) increases the risks of vehicular accidents, which cause personal injury, fatalities and loss of personal property worth billions of dollars. For example, drivers having a conversation or text messaging while holding personal communication devices may take their eyes off the road/rails and/or their hands off the vehicle controls in order to make calls or retrieve data/information, thereby impairing their ability to keep their eyes on the road and hands on the steering wheel/controls, and decreasing their ability to react to emergency situations and avoid accidents. To address this problem, some jurisdictions prohibit the use of cellular telephones while driving, unless used with hands-free adapters.
Even with hands-free adapters or Bluetooth® technologies, use of cellular telephones by drivers still increases the risk of accidents. As new research by the National Highway Traffic and Safety Administrations suggests, there is no difference in the level of driver distraction between hands-free operation of a cell phone and hand-held operation of a cell phone. A driver will still become distracted while operating a cellular telephone, leading to operator errors or lengthening reaction time to dangerous road/rail conditions and contributing to traffic accidents, injuries and fatalities. In some instances, distraction is caused by drivers using their hands to perform operations with personal communication devices that are not avoided by hands-free operation. A driver is distracted while dialing the telephone, looking up a phone number or retrieving email, voice messages or text messaging. Alternatively, distraction may result from a driver becoming absorbed in an animated conversation.
Regardless of the specific reason for the distraction, the end result is undesirable. The use of cellular telephones and other communication devices contributes to vehicular accidents, injuries and fatalities. The increased risk of injuries, loss of life and property damage drives up insurance costs.